wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiatr od morza/Zagłada dworu
Panosza pomorski imieniem Wisław, czyli pospolicie Wyszka, nazwiskiem Zamk Trzebiatowski, siedział na starej ojców roli w górze wód, kędy Piaśnica wlewa się w Żarnowieckie Jezioro. Kiedy w te strony przybyli Zamka ojcowie, o tym już dawno zapomnieli nie tylko sąsiedzi z bliska i z dala, lecz i same uczone panny cysterski, władczynie ziem u wyjścia Piaśnicy z jeziora. Nie wiedział tego dokładnie ród Trzebiatowski. Jakaś tylko baśń mętna i na miarę czasu przekształcona wspominała, iż przyszli tu byli ongi z Polści i że sami z Polochów ród swój wiodą. Stare, niejasne, zagmatwane podanie, z ust ojca w ucho syna pospołu ze słowami pacierza snując się w czasie, głosiło, iż skądsiś, od jakowegoś jeziora Gopła z królem pradawnym, przepotężnym, wielkim i szczodrym szli w te strony na Świecie, Gniew, Tczew, Gdańsk aż do fal morza. Święta i czczona klechda domowa świadczyła nadto, iż od owego pradawnego króla za wielkie na wojnie wysługi praszczur rodu otrzymał nad Piaśnickim Jezioren spłacheć lasu niemały — od wielkiej wody w górę aż do zaciosanego buka na polanie, od buka aż po pażycę i znowu w dół do urodzajnego nad wodą osieka. Bór ów leżał na wschodnim brzegu jeziora, nachylał się wraz z ziemią ku wielkiej wodzie, schodząc aż na samo wybrzeże. Pradziadowie, dziady i ojce karczowały go własnymi rękoma. Wycięły buki i dęby, sosny i modrzewie, aż do samych olch rozrastających się zastępem szerokim ponad jeziorem. Własnymi rękoma wydzierały korzenie pniów, długie na dziesiątki stóp człowieczych, wyszarpywały serdeczne korzenie głębokie na dwa chłopa, ciągnęły na wierzch odnogi i baty jałowca, kłącze jerku, głogów i tarniny. Paliły je na wielkich stosach i popiół rozsypywały na ziemię. Wyniosły na ramionach i w długie poskładały kamionki na miedzy swej dziedziny wielkie, okrągłe, wyślizgane głazy, które sam tylko diabeł mógł pozostawić w tym lesie. Aż wreszcie spod siekiery i gracy wyjrzała rola czysta a urodzajna nadspodziewanie. Niegdyś w przeszłości ojcowie wznieśli pośrodku dziedziny z potężnych modrzewiowych śniatów i płazów dom okazały, dworzyszcze na cały ród potomny. Wystawa dworu patrzała w stronę wielkiego jeziora. Nad czarnym i osadzistym dachem gontowym stały pozostawione z prawieku cztery lipy tak olbrzymie, iż ich korony były jako puszcza sama w sobie. Stała przy węgłach domu grusza polna, dzika, leśna, która się przecie z ludźmi zeszła, zrosła, stowarzyszyła, a nawet lepszy w czasie owoc wydawać poczęła, gdy jej korzenie gnojem swoim i gnojem zwierząt obłaskawionych sycić jęli. W pobliżu osady, a w poprzek pól na świat wydanych szła droga z końca świata, z Gdańcza samego, z Krokowa, dziedzictwa Gneomara Wikerade, darowizny księcia Mestwina — z Darzlubia, dziedzictwa rycerza Radosława ze Strugi, z Chłapowa i z Pucka. A szła ta droga ku wyjściu Piaśnicy z jeziora, dalej na Wierzchuceno i w nieskończony świat, kędyś na Białogród u Łeby, na Słupsk i na sam Szczecin. Droga była borowa, puszczańska, korzeniami przerośnięta i wlokąca się bagien smugami — w bród przechodziła potoki, strumienie i ciężkie odnogi karwińskich a chłapowskich mokradeł, lecz na owe czasy jedyna i główna w tej stronie. W wiosenny dzień siedział pod lipami na ławie, prastary Wyszka Zamk Trzebiatowski i zamglonymi oczyma patrzał w jezioro. Widział je z tego miejsca całkowite, na milę z górą długie, na ćwierć mili szerokie. Nogi mu już ciężka starość pętała, wzrok przyćmiła, krzyż w pałąk zgięła. Zerwał był ścięgna nóg przed laty, gdy jako mąż dojrzały przebiegał z księciem Swiantopołkiem knieje z tej i tamtej strony wiślanej, ślizgając się po lodach albo wpław wody gruntując gdy mknął jakoby na skrzydłach za Noteć lub Ossę, niczym za tę ot — Piaśnicę. Wyszka ściśle nie wiedział — kroniki przecie swych poczynań nie pisał — ile mu było. Miarkował przecie po wieku dzieci, zwierząt i rozroście drzew, iż pod sto lat dociągnął. Nie mógł już teraz nie tylko z oszczepem i rogaczem na tura w puszczy głębokiej, nie tylko z kuszą na łosia w karwińskim moczarze, lecz nawet łuku jałowcowego nie mógł celnie zażyć na słonkę ponad jeziorem w podwiośnie ciągnącą. Gdy słyszał, jak pochrapuje o zmierzchu, w górze — chrap — chrap — serce w nim dygotało i żal w piersiach doskwierał. Teraz, skoro przeminęła groźna, tęga zima ostatnia i zapachniał znowu czarodziejski maj, jerczyk żółtym kwiatem spłonął po wzgórzach, a błędny tuman rozpostarł się znowu nad wodą, niebieski w sobie, jakoby oczy niewieście, gdzieś kędyś widziane w słodką młodości godzinę — Wyszka nie mógł już w izbach dosiedzieć. Tutaj o kiju pod lipy wybierał się z rana i aż o późnym a zimnym jeszcze zachodzie wracał pod strzechę. Patrzał w swoje jezioro. Rozlewało się w brzegach niedosięgłych oczyma. Ginęło w puszczy swej, w rodzonym lesie. Drugich, tamtobrzeżnych, w głąb zatoką uchodzących oddaleń źrenica nie mogła już ująć. Zlewały się w jedno zmamienie oka z lasami, co zstępowały z wyższa — łączyły się w całość senną, ni to noce, ni to dnie, sen i czuwanie wtulone w przeszłość żywota daleką i zapomniałą. Chmury nad wodą jeziora przepływały ciemne a białe i mknęły podniebne ptaki ze stron dalekich. Leciały tędy z końca świata, z południa na północ, w drugi koniec świata. A zdało się nie raz i nie dwa, że ptak staje w locie i na skrzydłach nieruchomych się waży — że obłok staje w wędrówce swej bez początku i końca, a jeden i drugi napatrzeć się nie może tego cudu ziemskiego. Albowiem na okręgu ziemi takiego cudu nie widział. Niekiedy po wierzchu ucichłej wody mknęło w oczach cości, jakoby łabędzich piór puch najdelikatniejszy albo sama jeno barwa sinego obłoku, upadłe z niebios na wody zastygłe w bezruchu. A ta chełb lotna i żwawa, tamtego dosięgając wybrzeża, rozpryskiwała się w świetlistą strzałę, długą jak połać lasowa. Nie przerywały ciszy nieskalanej te ruchy wody. Nowy podmuch wiatru, łagodny i dobrotliwy, nadlatał od wschodu słońca, od strony morza, nowym sposobem poruszył wody uśpione i nową nadawał im postać. Czasami z tamtej strony, z werzchuceńskiej puszczy, z lasów nadolskich, głębokich i nieprzebytych wybiegał jakowyś donośny krzyk, świadectwo walki, zgrozy, rozpaczy, konania, śmierci — a jego echo wpadało w obszar jeziora ni to w objęcia kojące, uciszające jako matki łono. I krzyk boleści czy śmierci tak zacichał w ogromich jeziora, jak wszystko zacicha w wieczności. Ileż to bólów, ileż strachów ponocnych, ile walk, ile klęsk, ile nieszczęść sam Wyszka nad tą oto wodą pokonał! Wszystko przeszło. Ucichło w wieczności. Znikło. Ustało. Tu stracił żonę, matkę siedmiu córek. Z dzieci tych jedne wydarły dziwne choroby, wrogowie najbardziej straszni, mściwi i nieprzebłagani tej ziemi — inne pobrali w odległe strony mężowie. Z małych dziewczątek, cudnych jak kwiaty na łące piaśnickiej, powyrastały roztyłe i wrzaskliwe kobiety, matki i babki. Nie było przy nim ani jednej. Tylko wnuczka imieniem Tekla, po najmłodszej córce zmarłej przed laty, chowała się we dworzyszczu. Tak rok Niemcy w Gdańsku zarąbali mu brata, który w tym dworze, wspólnym po ojcach dziedzictwie, orał i siał, żął i młócił, rozkazywał czeladzi, pracował i gospodarzył, gdy Wyszkę starość przygarbiła do ziemi. Po bracie tym został jeno syn jedynak, młokos lat dwudziestu paru, który z owej rzezi gdańskiej po stracie ojca cudem uszedł i lasami do dom wrócił. Z nim razem przybiegł towarzysz jednolatek, Poloch gdański, któremu Krzeżoce również na placu Dominika całą wymordowali rodzinę, ojca i matkę, braci i siostry. Ten Pioch, a po prawdzie Pioter, nazwiskiem Pruszak, przystał, a nawet przyrósł do Zamków domu. Coś tam mieli do siebie ów Pioch i najmłodsza z Zamkówien, ona Tekla. Ci to dwaj młodzi, Jarosz i Pioch, orali teraz z wiosną pola, siali jarzec i łowili osęką rybę w Piaśnicy. Stary Wyszka radował się patrząc na tych dwu młodych i silnych wyrwidębów. Była to radość niemocy, iż jest w tej puszczy przed napaścią zasłona, męska rada i mocna pięść, wesołość a zdrowie. Gdy się wieczorem wszyscy z rodziny zeszli, a słudzy i czeladź obsiadła komin w wielkiej izbie, starzec lubił gwarzyć o tym, co robił za młodu i co widział we światach. Często mu się to i owo plątało, iż syna poczytywał za ojca, a wszystko obecne przenosił kędyś tam, w zamierzchłą starodawność. To, co było na początku, za jego młodych lat, pamiętał najwyraźniej, jakby się dziś właśnie albo wczoraj stało. Tego zaś, co się wczoraj właśnie przydarzyło, częstokroć wcale nie mógł spamiętać i dobrze we właściwym miejscu pamięci wmurować. Tego dnia, w końcu maja, gdy się na obiad z pola zeszli i pod lipy wyciągnęli stół z ławami, żeby tutaj na słońcu i powietrzu warzę spożyć, Wyszka, poniósłszy do ust parę zaledwie łyżek swego mleczywa, jął zaraz perorować. Bajkę im rozpowiadał, jako zwykle. — Beł roz — rzecze — jeden kowol, ten żył wesoło, a sę nie cierowoł uo Boga ani uo djobła. Jak uon poznoł, że uon be wnet uumar, uon rzek do swojego uucznia: — Ciej jo uumrze, tej mie włoż młotk ji porę dłudziech, uostrech gozdzy w zark. Ten uuczeń to zrobieł, a tak kowol beł zachowany. Tej uon szed do niebiesciech dwierzy a chcoł bec do nieba wpuszczony. Ale święty Pioter rzek: — Jo ce ni mogę do nieba wpuscec, te jes za wieldzi grzesznik. Biej dale! Kowol szed dale, a przeszed do piekła. Ale tam nie beł nicht kole dwierzy, a te dwierze bełe zamkłe. Tej uon wzął swój młotk a klepoł na dwierze. To czele ty djoble a posłale jednego zazdrzec, co to za trzosk tam beł. Ale jak djobeł dwierze uodemk a wezdrzoł, kowol uuchwycył go za uucho a przebił na stronie. To tego djobła barzo bolało, a wrzeszczoł barzo. Tede posłale djoble jednego inszego, uon mioł zazdrzec, czemu ten djobeł tak mocno wrzeszczoł. Ale jak uon dwierzamy wezdrzoł, kowol uuchwoceł go też za uucho, a przebił go na dredzi stronie. Tej wrzeszczele ty dwaji djoble tak głosno, jaż noweższy djobeł rzek: — Jo muszę sąm zazdrzec, co tam je. Ale jak uon przed dwierze wezdrzoł, kowol chcoł go też uuchwocec a przebic. Uon skok chutko w tył a zatrzas dwierze. Tej uon szed tylneme dwierzamy a uucek do Boga, a rzek: — Przed mojeme dwierzamy je jeden kowol, ten przebił ju dwuch uod mojech djobłów za uusze do dwierzy, a to nie felowało wiele, że uon mie samego nie przebił. Te go muszesz do nieba wząc, bo jak ja go do piekła wezmę, tej jo nie uostanę panę w piekle! Bóg nie chcoł te kowola do nieba wząc, ale ten djobeł rzek: — Ja uostanę tak długo tu, jaż te go do nieba wezniesz! Tak muszeł Bóg kowola do nieba wząc, bo djobła uon doch ni mógł uotrzemac. Opowiedziawszy tę bajkę Wyszka długo śmiał się z diabłów przybitych za uszy do odrzwiów piekła, mlaskał wargą i językiem o bezzębe dziąsło i nos zakrzywiony ze starości kierował to tu, to tam, badając wrażenie wywołane przez powieść. Zachwycało go męstwo kowala i chciał je mieć przez słuchaczów uczczone. Młodzi jako tako przyjęli gadkę dziadową, ale ulubienica wszystkich, gładka Tekla, jednym uchem złowiła treść, a drugim ją wnet wypuściła. Nic w tym nie dostrzegła ciekawego. Suszyła zęby do młodego Pruszaka i chichotała z nim o czymś tam ich własnym. Stary błysnął rozzłoszczoną źrenicą i zacichł wyniośle. Wiedział przecie, co mówi i do kogo. Chciał uczyć tych oto młodych walki z diabłem, jak sam z nim mocował się za życia. Małoż to Zły wylał na drogi jego dawne złości i zdrady! Ileż to krzywd zadał! Kto mógł zliczyć straszne podstępy i znęcanie się Smętka, gdy się nie spodzieć — uderzenia pięścią między oczy w godzinie przecudnych wzruszeń — krwawe zapasy, nękanie, przyduszenia, podbicia kolan, osaczenia tak przemyślne, iż tylko łaska Boga mogła z obieży tych wybawić. Wspominał. Wspominał wszystko. Uszedł w swój świat i zapomniał, że są obok niego dzieci, wnuczka, słudzy, otroki, parobcy i dziewczyny. Widział smugi krwawych bojów swych, szturmy kuszami machin i młotem nieulękłym pod osłoną matki—tarczy w krainie pruskich apostatów i pogan, w chełmińskiej ziemi. Jako sny sunęły przed nim nakielskie i sartawickie dzieła, szatańskie poczynania Zakonu. A gdy wspomnieniem docierał do młodych, Swiantopołkowych dni, znowu dłoń jego macała po lewym boku, a nie znalazłszy szukała za pasem rękojeści. Oto widzenie drugiej wojny krzyżackiej: Swiantopołk stracił Nakło, a marszałek prowincji pruskiej Teodoryk von Bernheim pustoszy Kaszuby aż do Pucka. Książę pan miłościwy tu w tych ścianach ojcowych nad wodą Piaśnicy szuka snu i schronienia. Przepływały w pamięci sławne porażenia mistrza prowincji Berlewina, gdy w związku z powstańcami sudawskimi wojsko pomorskie wycięło Krzyżaków w pień i trupami ich zasłało pola. Ileż bojów, ile nocnych podejść, Wisłą na czółnie pod krzyżacki Toruń, pod krzyżackie Chełmno! W pogoń wieczną za nimi, po tropach księcia Mestwi na, którego jak szatany wydzierają z rąk ojcu i wodzą omamem z miejsca na miejsce! Porażki, ucieczki, ucieczki błotem i lasem, spanie w śniegu, w wiklach, w szuwarze. Napaści nocne, podejścia ranne, czyhanie w widłach Nogatu na statki ich, ciągnione w stronę Elbląga i Balgi. Uczta owa nocna w ziemiańskim pod Kwidzynem domu, noc radosna w lasach, wśród śpiewów, pijatyki, rozpasania i drwin z owego tchórza, co się wciąż Krzyżaków lękał i wszędzie ich widział. Aliści — rozwierają się drzwi i czarne knechty w oknach wywalanych mlotem! Ej, ty walko potężna! A oweż bitwy na łodziach z Fryderykiem von Wiede... Wspomniał śmierć księcia i dzieje Mestwinowe. Owiało go ciepło radości, gdy patrzał na zastęp Polochów z poznańskim księciem przebiegający te drogi. A potem wieść o Rogoźnie... Wnet w drzemaniu prędkim wszystko zmętniało. Przygasło. Nie umiałby teraz powiedzieć, czy to sen o owym wielkim polskim królu, co tu z pradziadem przyszedł ku morzu, czy to widzenie prawdy przeżytej. Gdy się ocknął, sam już był pod lipami. Rozbiegli się do roboty wszyscy. Widać było, jak dwaj młodzi, brataniec i ten z Gdańska przybłęda, we dwie pary koni orzą pochyłą niwę. Jeszcze tu na północy — choć maj stał w pełni — ziemia była chłodna. Ledwo—ledwo niedawny zamróz z niej wytchnął. Skiby pod sochą wyrobioną z klęka jesionowego, okutą żelazem klepanym, odkładały się na bok ciemne i Iśniące z wilgoci. Ostre trzósło krajało zeszłoroczną caliznę starego ścierniska. Poważne wrony kroczyły za każdym z oraczów, a warble, przyjaciele strzechy, stadem sfruwały z gałęzi lipowych dla wydziobywania pędraków. Zagony dymiące się pod słońcem odkładały się długimi pasami, smuga za smugą, zniżając się w stronę jeziora. Na ten widok najistotniejsze wzruszenie ogarnęło starca. Uczuł w głębi duszy swej szczęśliwość spokoju. Kochał pracę na roli. Miłował ją: bardziej niż sławę wojenną, niż zwycięstwo i tryumf. Nie bał się wcale, iż wkrótce nadejdzie ów poranek, kiedy mu się oczy ze snu nie odemkną, kiedy nie będzie już widział ani tych długich, brunatnych zagonów, ani młodych, żółtawych liści olchy nad wodą, ani wielkiej gładzizny jeziora. Wiedział na pewno, iż ów sen będzie dobrem najwyższym, czymś jeszcze lepszym niż spokój chwili obecnej. Odstąpią wówczas od starego ciała troski i trwogi, niemoce i strachy, poszturchnięcia i upadki, nędzni poganiacze starego serca i krwi zleniwiałej. Ale nim owa chwila wieczna miała nastąpić, Wyszka cieszył się wszystkim, co widział oczyma, tym bardziej nienasycenie, im mniej mu dni zostawało do ostatniej uczty żywota. Brzmiały w nim — nie w uchu, lecz w głębi duszy — głosy dzieci. Nie tych, które dziś są jako dorosłe osoby — żywych głosy istotne — lecz okrzyki i wołania tamtych małych, co ich już wcale nie ma. Śmiały się w nim chichotem najradośniejszym niewinne dziewczyneczki, anioły za małe ludki poprzebierane, do których szatan żadnej jeszcze nie ma racji i prawa. Zanadto jeszcze przeczyste są w sobie, żeby w nich coś dla siebie odnalazł. Igrają na brzegu jeziora, kąpią się w ciepłych falach, nagie a niewinne przez grzechy, boginki z nieba na ten padół zesłane. Bałwani się nad nimi woda, śmiech tryska, gdy na się wzajem bryzgi czyste miotają. Stary Wyszka wzdychał i płakał w głębi duszy, czemu dzieci przestają być aniołami i wyradzają się w grzeszników brudnych, śmierdzących ludzką chucią i nierządem, w organy jedzące i pijące, w naczynia zbrodni i hańby. Czemu oblatuje z nich niewinny i pachnący kwiat dzieciństwa i twardy, nasienny owoc powstaje. Wzdychał za dzieweczkami, które we śnie o przeszłości widział jako swe córki rodzone. Otaczały teraz jego głowę ni to chór aniołów, śpiewając, weseląc się i tańcząc. Słyszał głosy ich i dziecińskie słowa, których już nikt nie mówi. Rozstawiał ręce, żeby objąć widma święte, co przeszły już nad ziemią jak obłoki nad Żarnowieckim Jeziorem. Podniósł głowę. Patrzał. Oto miał przed oczyma drzewiny sadu za domem, każdą wypielęgnowaną na podobieństwo dziecka, obdarzaną wszystkim, czego jej było potrzeba, ażeby mogła wydać kwiat swój i owoc. Jakże głęboko miłował te bezmowne, przedziwne istoty, które za trochę opieki i czułości płacą nieprzeliczoną nadwyżką kwiatów, owoców, zapachów, najdziwotworniejszych w kształcie, rozpostarciu, życiu, barwie i smaku. Tam stała pewna chorowita jabłoneczka, z którą tyle było zachodu, pielęgnacji, odziewania jej na zimę w sukienkę z kłoci i powróseł, bielenia w przedwiośnia od odziemka, wyiskiwania z mszyc i natrętnych mrówek, nim się na schwał wybrała, a teraz w zamian za trochę nawozu podlanego między korzenie sypie kwieciem i mnóstwem jabłek tak doskonałych w smaku, tak przemyślnie niezbędnych, tak dobrych i stworzonych dla wnętrzności człowieka. Pod tamtą gruszą leży zakopany pies, zestarzały stróż dziedzińca, wierny Czuja. Ten się z gruszką połączył. Za wszystko dobre, co kiedykolwiek z ręki dostał, za każde łaskawe spojrzenie i pogłaskanie, tak niewymownie mądry zawsze i uczciwy, jeszcze i jeszcze, z roku na rok po tysiąc razy o wszystkich w smaku gruszek pamięta i za wszystko dziękuje. W dzień Bożego Narodzenia wspomną o nim rokrocznie — cały dom wypowie jego imię, choć już szczekania u węgłów nikt nie posłyszy — gdy ostatnią z jesieni gruszkę smakować będą, że ta oto z prochów starego Czui, na szlachetnym popiele zrodzona. I znów na wiosnę, gdy się kwiatem drzewo osuje, westchną z głębi, iż to tak nad Czują wiecznie życie jaśnieje. Oto tam ścieżka w głąb sadu idąca, w ciemny bór. A po zapłociu znowu przed oczyma wielkie jezioro. Płynęły po nim jakby w duszy Wyszkowej złociste i błękitne smugi łaski niebiańskiej. I urodziła się tam, w dalekim bez końca przestworze, czy w duszy nieskończenie długie dni na tej ziemi snującej — modlitwa: „Odwróć już od ludzi wojnę. Odwróć wojnę straszliwą, zawsze okrutną. Odwróć morderstwo z orężem w dłoni. Wyrwij oręż z rąk ludzkich i zarzuć go w ziemię. Niech już na wieki rdzewieje! Niech już ludzie nie zabijają ludzi, lecz niech żyją w spokoju pracy. Niech każdy idzie za klękiem pługa, każdy wzdłuż bruzdy swej po ziemi nieprzemierzonej, która za trud płaci tylą miłości. Niech pokochają zwierzęta domowe, towarzyszów dostojnych, wiernych i zacnych. Niech pokochają kwiaty i drzewa, zboża, jarzyny, liście i kłosy, święte, niewinne i tak wiecznie bez odmiany uczciwe. Niechaj nareszcie ludzie uszanują świętość dzieci i trud przodków umarłych. Niech oddadzą sprawiedliwość pracy wykonanej w przeszłości. Niechaj ją uczczą jako prawo. Odwróć napaść zdobywców. Wstrzymaj miecz podniesiony. Odwróć już od ludzi wojnę.” Modlitwę nie tymi wyrażoną słowy, lecz tę treść zawierającą w sobie, przerwał tętent daleki na drodze. Szło wiele koni: — duch — duch — duch — duch — duch — duch—da — duch — duch — duch, duch — duch... Wyszka nastawił ucha. Wrodzony nałóg czujności ocknął się w ciele. Serce zakołatało. A gdy starzec oczy dłonią od słońca przysłonił, dojrzał wielki jeźdźców komunik. Sadzili na przepysznych ogierach odziani w żelazo, z głową hełmami okrytą. Pióra wielobarwne na szyszakach się snuły. „Byłżeby to sam polski król? — myślał Wyszka. — On, mały Łoktek? Wiarę mu zaprzysięgali wszyscy na przymorzu i w Pomorsce, od Koronowa do wielkiej wody, od Świeżej Zatoki do Sarbska, od morza po Krajnę, na czterdzieści mil wzdłuż, na piętnaście mil wszerz. Witali go jako pana prawego i swego króla wszyscy, od wielkopana do chudego pachołka. Witali go jako dziedzica jego miłości ostatniego Gryfity. Cóż to tam jest? Kto jedzie?” Rycerze tłumem wywalili się z lasu i w poprzek roli zoranej w skok sadzili wokół person pośrodku jadących. Gdy się ze starym ciemnikiem zrównali, do dworzyszcza z drogi wiodącym, przystanęli. Radzą. Aż od całego hufca odłamał się jeździec i skokiem do bramy przyczwałał. Zakołatał we Wrota. Pobiegł tam z czeladnej izby pachołek wierzeje otworzyć. Jeździec wpadł na dziedziniec i rozejrzawszy się bystro po całym obejściu i dworze, nie wymówiwszy słowa, do swoich powrócił. Skoro im cości rozpowiedział, cała jazda skierowała konie pyskami ku dworowi. Wnet wjeżdżali przez bramę jeden po drugim wspaniali rycerze. Zadrżało od gwałtownego wzruszenia stare serce Wyszkowe. Białe płaszcze na nich! Na każdym płaszczu z lewego ramienia czarny krzyż. Jak gdy myśliwiec zwierza — tura w boru znienacka zobaczy — krew spłonęła... Cały dziedziniec napełnili rycerze, służba, pachołkowie. Zajechały wozy kuchenne i podwody z żywnością. Pośrodku tłumu siedziało na koniach kilku dostojnych, około których wszystko się snuło w ukłonach a czołobitnie. Ale i. ci wreszcie dowódcy czy wielmoże ze swych kulbak zsiedli z ulgą i wzajem się wenerując wśród ukłonów ku osiedlu zmierzali. Torowała im drogę brać służebna Krzyżaków i jacyś trabanci nie po zakonnemu, świecko i błyszcząco odziani. Pioch Pruszak i młody Trzebiatowszczak, widząc z pola, co się na drodze dzieje, rzucili swój sprzężaj i pługi, przesadzili ostrokół i płoty otaczające dwór cały i stanęli zdyszani za plecami dziada Wyszki. Pioch, w Gdańsku urodzony i wychowany w sąsiedztwie niemieckim, rozumiał mowę teutońską doskonale jakoby swoją własną, znał się na szatach, zbrojach i znakach rycerskich. Szepnął zaraz do ucha starcowi: — To będzie sam jeich mistrz wielki. Jest i komtur. Ten z Gdańska! Plotzke! Mordorz! Dwaj dostojnicy zbliżali się do starca i patrzyli nań z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Wyszka Zamk—Trzebiatowski nie spuszczał ich również z oczu, obudwu, mając w sobie uczucie wilka, któremu się szczecina jeży na grzbiecie od widoku brytanów nachodzących jego legowię. Zygfryd von Feuchtwangen, dawniej komtur Ostrudy, później, w czasie zatargów z Hohenlohem na wielkiego mistrza wybrany, a wreszcie po śmierci antagonisty powtórnym zaszczycony wyborem, zjechał był właśnie z Wenecji od Malborga i tu stolicę Zakonu fundował. Teraz wyruszył z tej nowej stolicy, ażeby się spotkać z Waldemarem, młodszym Askańczykiem, synem Konrada Drugiego, potomkiem Albrechta Niedźwiedzia a po kądzieli margrafa Gerona — w celu doprowadzenia do skutku układu o sprzedaż Pomorza, który już przed rokiem był w Toruniu przez wielkiego komtura von Plotzke z obydwoma margrabiami omówiony. Wielki mistrz zapowiedział był swe przybycie na oznaczony dzień w miesiącu maju do Słupska, sprzedanego margrafom przez księcia Wisława, rugijskiego władcę. Zapowiedź tę wielki mistrz wysłał był z Gdańska na Słupsk przez retmana umyślnie odprawionej szkuty, który miał później pchnąć z brzegu morskiego gońca na miejsce. W drodze do umówionego celu wielki mistrz zabłądził w lasach. Unikając karwińskich bagien wziął się na górną Piaśnicę, Rybno, Lisowo, Opalin. Tu w zapadłych wsiach powziął wiadomość, iż jakowyś hufiec rycerski krąży na wybrzeżu Piaśnickiego Jeziora. Podesławszy czatę, wielki mistrz zasięgnął języka, iż to sam magraf Waldemar, wyjechawszy na spotkanie wysokiego gościa, szuka go ponad jeziorem. Nastąpiło spotkanie właśnie w pobliżu dziedziny Wyszkowej. Kołując ponad jeziorem, dwaj przemożni panowie napotkali w bezdrożu szlak leśny, który ich prosto na trzebiatowski dwór wyprowadził. Obadwaj dostojnicy przełożyli pobyt na świeżym powietrzu pod drzewami nad ciasnotę i zaduch słowiańskiego wnętrza domu. Rozstawiono między lipami w półokrąg wszystkie stoły i zydle, jakie tylko w izbach znaleziono, nakryto je kobiercami i suknami własnymi. Panowie zasiedli, mało dbając o gospodarzy i ich rolę w tym domu. Kobiety Trzebiatowskie uciekły były do lasu, strwożona służba rozprysła się i rozproszyła kędyś po nadjezierzu w zaroślach. Sam jeno Pioch gdański i młody Jarosz Trzebiatowski zostali na miejscu. No, i Wyszka. Wszyscy trzej z dala od tłumu przyjezdnych — młodzi po obu stronach dziada — na przyźbie dworu przysiedli. Patrzyli, jak służba niemiecka wynosi z zapola stodół ostatnie na przednówku wiązki słomy i spasa końmi ostatnie miary owsa do siewu zagarnięte z sąsieków. Patrzyli, jak trabanci rozwalają drzwi komór i rabują a żrą, co znajdą. Margraf Waldemar głębokie okazywał uszanowanie wielkiemu mistrzowi Krzyżaków. Ilekroć ostatni zaczynał mówić, margraf dwornie zacichał i pokornie nastawiał ucha. Lecz spojrzenie jego oczu wielkich i nieustępliwie spozierających nie zgadzało się z cichym brzmieniem mowy. Wielki mistrz, starzec tęgi, przysadzisty, o grubym karku i oczach przekrwionych, zdawał się chytrze napawać przymuszoną uniżonością margrafa. Mówili już obadwaj o sprawie, która wielkiego mistrza znagliła do tej jazdy dalekiej — o nabyciu przez Zakon malborski wschodniego Pomorza, kraju między Wisłą i Łebą, między morzem i ziemiami Kujaw. Margraf usiłował niby to wycofać się z układu zawar tego z mistrzem prowincji w Toruniu. Mocą owego układu sprzedawał był Krzyżakom miasto Gdańsk, Tczew, Świecie i inne grody za sumę dziesięciu tysięcy grzywien brandenburskiej wagi. Znajdował teraz, iż zbyt tanio odstąpił te grody i ziemię. Dowodził, iż potrzeba mu właśnie sum wielkich na walkę z książątkiem Rany. Zakonnik milczał gładząc siwiejącą brodę. Rozdrażniony tym milczeniem margrabia uczynił złośliwą uwagę, iż suma to zbyt nędzna, ażeby ją nawet wymienić w obliczu cesarza. Król rzymski śmiechem wybuchnie doprawdy, posłyszawszy, iż się za dziesięć tysięcy marek ogromny kraj sprzedaje. A bez potwierdzenia Adolfa Nassauskiego ten układ nie miałby wagi. — Równie jak bez zgody najmiłościwszego pana naszego i Ojca świętego, którą my znowu będziemy musieli wyjednać sobie dorzucił z naciskiem Henryk von Plotzke, mistrz pruskiej prowincji. — Kraj wielki, mówisz Wasza Dostojność... — ozwał się Zygfryd von Feuchtwangen. — Cóż to za krajna Boga! Moczary jak te oto, zalewiska morskie po szyję koniowi, jeziora, puszcze pełne śniegu, lodu i dzikich strumieni... — Zwierz tylko straszny wałęsa się tutaj w poprzek bagien i pustkowia... — dorzucił jeden z braci zakonnych. — Człowiek, o ile się trafi, to przez Bóg żywy! raczej zwierzę dwunogie niż istota z duszą nieśmiertelną... mówi inny z Krzyżaków. — Dymne chałupy, brudem ludzkim o trzy łany cuchnące, wpółnagie dzieci błąkające się latem wśród jeżyn, schylone nad jagodami, a w zimie wędzące się w dymie. Surowizny i kwasy to pokarm tych ludzi. Chleba prawie nie znają — mówił von Plotzke ody mając wargi. — Jeżeli trafi się w lasach siedziba wielkiego posiedziciela, to taka jak ta oto... — wtrącił ze śmiechem szyderczym jeden z młodszych braci. — Ludzi tu mało. Prawie ich nie ma, zwłaszcza w północnej stronie — dorzucił hrabia von Plotzke. — Ludzi prawie nie ma... — powtórzył z tajnym szyderstwem margraf brandenburski. — A jednak i ta nędzna ilość okazała się zbyt wielką. I z tej nędznej ilości jeszcze w ostatnich czasach co nieco odjęto — ciągnął z zabójczym spojrzeniem zwróconym na Henryka von Plotzke. Tamten wytrzymał z obojętnością spojrzenie północnego władzcy i z cicha odpowiedział: — Naszym to jest zadaniem i hasłem, żeby w te pustki ludzi niemieckich sprowadzić. — Pewnie! Jestem tej samej myśli. To samo mam na oku. Z ochotą też chcę wydać w wasze ręce to dziedzictwo, o bracia czcigodni. Pracujcie! — Z posłuszeństwem gotowi jesteśmy do dzieła odpowiedział wielki mistrz, schylając swój gruby kark w obłudnym ukłonie. — Chcemy wiadomą sumę wypłacić. — Za mała to suma — Bóg widzi. — Za mała suma? I to od nas żądacie sumy większej, panie tylu krain! Od nas, od braci zakonnych! Iluż to ziem dostojny rodzic wasz, ile brat Otto Czwarty przyczynili... — Ten skarb przesycony złotem wydobytym z sakwy ludów Wschodu i Północy, obarczony darami wszystkich dominiów Niemiec, szkatuły cesarskiej i papieskiej — za ubogi jest jeszcze... — szydził margraf. — Jeżeli posiadamy jakie dobra ziemskie, które Wasza Dostojność wypominać nam raczy, toć musimy zdać z nich rachunek najściślejszy wobec Zbawcy naszego i namiestnika Jego na ziemi. Nie nasze to dobro, lecz Jego samego. Nie możemy płacić Jego złotem za prawa doprawdy mniemane. — Mniemane? — porwał się margraf. — Spokojnie, Wasza Miłość, spokojnie... — przerwał wielki mistrz z udaną pokorą. — Jak to! Gdy ja zmagam się w walce ponad siły moje z nawałą słowiańską, urabiam ręce szerząc władzę niemiecką na Wschodzie i Północy... — Alboż i my nie szerzymy władzy niemieckiej na Wschodzie? — Tak. Szerzycie ją, dostojni bracia. Sprawiliście waszym postępowaniem, iż Mendog wyrzekł się wiary chrześcijańskiej i znowu stał się bałwochwalcą. Margraf zniżył głos i dorzucił: — Arcybiskup Bremy i kanonik z Rawenny, Albert mediolański, mają zlecenie od papieża Klemensa, ażeby się udali do Malborga i zbadali wasze postępowanie na miejscu. Wielki mistrz gładził z powagą swą brodę. Henryk von Plotzke rzekł ze spokojem: — Ta pogróżka czy... plotka nie zmienia postaci rzeczy. — To prawda... — rzucił wielki mistrz z utajonym gniewem. — Jakież to prawa, Miłościwy Panie, posiadacie do tej oto ziemi, którą nam tak drogo sprzedać chcecie. Margraf dźwignął się z miejsca ze ściągniętymi brwiami: — Jak to! — zawołał. — Margrafowie Otto i Waldemar posiedli blisko osiemdziesiąt lat temu dokument od Fryderyka Wtórego, potwierdzający wszystkie lenna Albrechta Niedźwiedzia. Powiedziano tam: „...Z wielkiej łaski potwierdzamy im księstwo pomorskie, tak jak wymieniony Albrecht i przodkowie jego trzymali od przodków naszych”. — Które księstwo pomorskie — spytał wielki komtur z uśmiechem. — Księstwo pomorskie jest jedno, całe, od Rugu po Wisłę. — Nie — tam jest mowa o księstwie szczecińskim rzekł von Plotzke z uśmiechem. — Wacław Trzeci, król czeski, wystawił dokument bratu memu Ottonowi, zgasłemu w tym roku ubiegłym, mnie i Hermanowi, tej treści, iż jeśli my wydamy mu Miśnię, w zastaw nam puszczoną przez Wacława Drugiego, to on nam wyda Poniorze. — I cóż słychać z Miśnią? — spytał wielki mistrz z szyderstwem. — To rzecz moja i króla Czechów. Pomorze jest moje. Otrzymałem je wraz z bratem Ottonem od cesarza Adolfa już piętnaście lat temu! Po śmierci w Bogu spoczywającego brata mego Ottona sam jestem tego kraju dziedzicem. Po śmierci owego książątka gdańskiego Mestwina... — Właśnie, chciałem słowo wstawić... — z cicha dopraszał się von Plotzke. — Po śmierci Mestwina inni przecie zjawili się pretendenci. Wprawdzie jeden, dość znaczny, potknął się o próg zbyt wysoki na jego nogi, o próg, mówię, w Rogoźnie... — dorzucił z jadowitym za Gdańsk odwetem mistrz pruskiej prowincji. Margraf Waldemar obrzucił go wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści i wzgardy. — To była sprawa rodzinna, rozumiem. Margrabia Jan brandenburski był bliskim krewniakiem, owego tam Przemysława. Aleć jest jeszcze ów mały, ruchliwy, zabiegliwy polski królik, Łokietek. — To jest królik zbyt mały, żeby go brać w najmniejszą rachubę — bąknął margraf. — My jednak, o Panie, musimy i jego brać w rachubę, wszystko czyniąc według praw boskich i ludzkich. Musimy albo nabyć jego pretensje do tej ziemi, albo je orężem od niego odebrać. Dlatego jesteśmy tak skąpi, jak Wasza Miłość raczyła nas posądzić. — Są jeszcze książęta Rugii, Bogusław szczeciński... — mówił wielki mistrz Zakonu. — Tych ja biorę na siebie. Tych uroczyście biorę na siebie... — odparł margraf. — Rozumiemy. Rozumiemy doskonale. Lecz te sprawy są zawikłane, niejasne, niepewne. My znamy się na wartości darowizn cesarskich. Chcemy uważać ten kraj cały za lenno cesarza. Chcemy! Nabywamy wszelkie prawa i pretensje do tego kraju. A więc, Wasza Miłość Margraf przysunął sobie nogą zydel najbliższy i na nim oparł kolano. Stał się wyniosły, pyszny, wspaniały, monarszy. Rzekł majestatycznie: — Ustępuję wam me prawa i pretensje do całej ziemi północnej od Łeby po Wisłę i od morza po Kujawy — za dwadzieścia tysięcy marek brandenburskiej wagi. Wielki mistrz zwiesił głowę i milczał. — No? — spytał margraf wyniośle. — Nie, Miłościwy Panie. — Więc cóż? Mamże znowu zbrojno nachodzić te strony? — Zbrojno? — zapytał z ironią mistrz prowincji. — Nie starczy na to ceł rzecznych i dochodów z osobistego majątku... — Daję wam przecie Chojnice, Tucholę, Świecie, Nowe, Tczew, Gdańsk! — Nawet i Gdańsk? — zapytał wielki mistrz ze śmiechem. — Te zamki — tłumaczył Henryk von Plotzke oraz inne pomniejsze są jeszcze na dobre w ręku Polaków. Dopiero zdobywać je przyjdzie, wydzierać z rąk Przemysława, księcia kujawskiego, i Kazimierza, jego brata. Trzeba ich tam będzie niemało, jak psów, na szubienicach wywieszać, zanim się te zamki osiędzie. — A więc, jakaż jest wasza cena? — pytał margraf jakby nie dosłyszawszy uwagi. — Cena była już umówiona rok temu. — Musicie dać więcej. Tak nie sprzedam. Dajcie osiemnaście tysięcy. — Nie! Miłościwy Panie. To darmo... rzekł Zygfryd von Feuchtwangen. — Dajcież piętnaście tysięcy! — rzucił z gniewem Waldemar. — Nie! Miłościwy Panie, to darmo... Ani jednego solida więcej. — Powtarzam: piętnaście tysięcy!... — wołał margraf ze wstydem i w furu. — Nie, Miłościwy Panie! — Czternaście! — Nie! — Trzynaście! — Nie! — Dwanaście! Zanim wielki mistrz odpowiedzieć zdołał, stary Wyszka wstał z miejsca. Przybłęda Pioch, siedzący obok, wkładał mu przez ten czas cały, półgłosem, słowo po słowie wszystko z dokładnością, co wielcy goście mówili. Wyprostowawszy nagle przemocą wysiłku swoje krzyże zgarbione, starzec ruszył we drzwi domu, stukając głośno kijem w ziemię. Nie zwrócono na to uwagi. Tylko Piotr i Jarosz za dziadem pobiegli. Minąwszy wielką izbę czeladną, świetlicę, dziewczyńską, sień i bokówkę, ujrzeli obadwaj, że drzwi zamczystego skarbca są na ścieżaj otwarte. Zajrzeli. Wyszka wdział już na głowę prapradziadowski szłomik, na piersi i plecy pancerz, a w owej chwili właśnie zawściągał ze śmiesznym pośpiechem zeschnięte, zżelaziałe sprzączki nagolenic. Błysnął na młokosów krwawym okiem z ciemności komory i nagłym skinieniem wodza wskazał im oręż stary, porozwieszany na ścianach. Warknął jakowyś rozkaz odwieczny, dla nich niezrozumiały. Chwycili, czego dopadli. Zamk Trzebiatowski porwał młot, którym był wielekroć walił w bramy Christburga. Mróz śmiertelnego natchnienia zjeżył mu włosy pod hełmem. Drżenie nagłe przebiegło wskroś ciała. Starzec wyszedł z domu. Za nim dwaj młodzi z nagimi w ręku mieczami. Wyszka w świętej głupocie swej wypadł na światło jak widmo. Dziki, oszalały niósł w sobie sen, iż to on, kowal z bajki, będzie teraz młotem klepał w zamkłe dwierze piekielne. Z krzykiem w ściśniętym gardle runął na Niemców. Przez chwilę trwało w dostojnym gronie zdumienie. Śmiech się rozległ. Ale na widok młota podniesionego przeciw margrafowi i mistrzom cały zastęp porwał się do oręża. Pchnięto dziadygę kopijami. A gdy się groty ześliznęły po pancerzu, zajechano go ze wszech stron dziesiątkiem klingi toczonej. Pierwszy z brzegu trabant nadepnął leżącego na ziemi jak gadzinę i ściął go wielkim mieczem. Stara głowa zleciała, a kadłub skrwawiony legł u stóp mistrza prowincji. Z pasją rozsiekano w bitwie na sztuki, rozniesiono na żelaziech Pruszaka i Jarosza. Zwłoki ich nie osłonięte zbroją podarto ostróg kolcami, a głowy rozwalono na miazgę obuchami toporów. Margraf i ministrowie zakonni musieli przerwać rozmowę wskutek tego niemiłego zdarzenia. Waldemar skinieniem ręki pozwolił swoim na zrabowanie dworzyszcza. Rękodajni podprowadzili konie. Panowie dosiedli wierzchowców, za nimi bracia służebni, soldnery i trabanci brandenburskiego dziedzica. Zastęp oddalił się z wolna. A gdy mijali wylewisko Piaśnicy z jeziora, zarosłe trzcin lasem, grząskie, sitowiem osnute, gwarliwe od pokrzyków, poświstów i gędziolenia ptactwa wodnego, i gdy prowadząc ożywioną rozmowę rzucili od niechcenia okiem za siebie, już dym wielkimi, burymi kłębami buzował się w dali, w dali na wzgórzu, walił między konary lipowe, a wielki ogień wysokimi jęzory wystrzelał ze starego dachu domostwa Zamków — niespodziewany i straszliwy ponad wszelkie słowo. Łuna krwawa i złocista zalała sine i błękitne odmęty Piaśnickiego Jeziora. Panowie zakonni i margraf Waldemar wzięli się teraz ku zachodowi na Wierzchuceno, Słuchowo, Osieki, Czekocino, Sasino i Sarbsk, dążąc w stronę Słupska, ażeby na miejscu akt umowy podpisać. Połowa raty, pięć tysięcy grzywien, miała być zaraz wypłacona, druga połowa przyobiecana w terminie drugiego lutego 1311 roku. Tak według prawa wszystko czyniąc, wchodzili w posiadanie ziemi rozległej, brali w moc krzyża dalekie krainy in Polan, Pomern und czu Prussen. Z